Historia ecclesiastica - Vorwort
Bedas Kirchliche Geschichte von England (Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum von Beda Venerabilis) Deutsche Übersetzung und Anmerkungen von Conrad Eibisch Quelle: www.heroofcamelot.com Vorwort AN DEN HERRLICHSTEN KÖNIG CEOLWULPH, Ceolwulf war König von Northumbria, seit dem 9. Mai 729, an welchem er dem Osric gefolgt war, und entsagte der Krone im Jahre 737, um im Kloster Lindisfarne seine noch verbleibende Lebenszeit Gott allein zu weihen. Er starb am 15. Januar 764 ebendort. BEDA, DER DIENER VON CHRISTUS UND PRIESTER, DIE Kirchengeschichte des anglischen Volkes, o König, die ich vor kurzem herausgegeben, habe ich dir, deinem Wunsch gemäß, schon früher zur Lesung und Beurteilung zugeschickt; ich übersende sie dir hiermit abermals, um sie abschreiben zu lassen und sie nun so recht mit Muße zu genießen. Von Herzen freue ich mich an der aufrichtigen Liebe, womit du nicht nur der Anhörung des göttlichen Wortes ein gläubiges Ohr leihst, sondern auch so eifrig bemüht bis, die Reden und Taten der vergangenen Geschlechter, und vor allem der berühmten Männer unseres Volkes kennenzulernen. Denn - berichtet die Geschichte Gutes von Guten, so fühlt sich der aufmerksame Leser angetrieben zur Nachahmung des Guten; berichtet sie Schlechtes von Schlechten, so wird nichtsdestoweniger der religiöse, fromme Leser dadurch, dass er sich bewogen findet, das Schädliche und Verderbliche zu vermeiden, zu ernsterer Vollbringung dessen, was er als gut und gottgefällig erkannt hat, angespornt. Eben um dieses sorgfältigst wahrzunehmen, wünschst ja auch du, dass die genannte Kirchengeschichte dir sowohl wie allen denen, über welche die göttliche Majestät dich zum König gesetzt hat, zur Kenntnis und allgemeinen Verbreitung gelangen möge, zur Förderung der gemeinsamen Wohlfahrt. Um aber in demjenigen, was ich geschrieben, dir und jedem Leser dieser Geschichte allen Grund des Zweifels zu nehmen, so will ich in kürze sagen, von welchen Gewährsmännern ich sie hauptsächlich vernommen habe. Vor allem hat mit Rat und Tat zu diesem Werk der ehrwürdige Abt Albinus Einige verwechseln diesen Albinus, welcher im Jahre 732 starb, mit dem berühmten Flaccus Albinus, der in Deutschland unter dem Namen Alkuin als der gelehrte Freund Karls des Großen bekannt ist; dieser starb im Jahre 804. mir beigestanden, ein Mann von allseitiger, umfassender Gelehrsamkeit. Es hatte derselbe, an der Kirche zu Durovern Das heutige Canterbury. von dem Erzbischof Theodor, seligen Andenkens, und von dem Abt Hadrian, ehrwürdigen und sehr gelehrten Männern, erzogen, alles, was in ebenjener Provinz von Durovern oder auch in den benachbarten Gegenden von den Schülern des heiligen Papstes Gregor geschehen war, teils aus schriftlichen Denkmälern, teils aus dem mündlichen Bericht ehrwürdiger Greise erfahren, und mir dann von allem dem, was ihm denkwürdig schien, durch Nothelm Dies ist der gleiche Nothelm, welcher später Tatvin auf dem erzbischöflichen Stuhl von Canterbury folgte., einen frommen Priester der Kirche zu London, sowohl schriftlichen Bericht, als auch mündliche Nachrichten übersendet. Außerdem kam Nothelm später nach Rom und fand daselbst, als er mit Genehmigung des jetzt dort regierenden Papstes Gregor Gregor III., Papst seit dem Jahre 731. ein Archiv derselben heiligen römischen Kirche durchforschte, einige Briefe des heiligen Papstes Gregor und anderer Päpste. Als er nun zurückgekehrt war, überbrachte er, nach dem Rat des obengenannten ehrwürdigsten Vaters Albinus, mir dieselben zu dem Zweck, dass ich sie in meine Geschichte einfügte. Was daher in diesem Werk berichtet wird bis zu der Zeit, in welcher das Volk der Angeln den christlichen Glauben annahm, das habe ich meist aus den sorgfältig gesammelten Schriften früherer Zeiten entnommen. Von da aber bis zu der gegenwärtigen Zeit habe ich alles, was in der Kirche von Durovern durch die Schüler des heiligen Papstes Gregor oder ihre Nachfolger geschehen ist, und unter welchen Königen, – durch die Sorgfalt des vorhin erwähnten Abtes Albinus, von Nothelm erfahren. Ebendiese haben mir auch über die Provinzen Essex, Wessex, Ostanglien Das alte Königreich Ostanglien existierte zwischen dem späten 6. Jh. n. Chr. Bis zum Jahre 917, als es dem englischen Königreich angegliedert wurde. Es umfaßte die heutigen englischen Grafschaften Norfolk, Suffolk und Cambrigdeshire sowie kleinere Teile von Lincolnshire. und Northumbria, von welchen Bischöfen und unter der Regierung welcher Könige sie die Gnade des Evangeliums angenommen, manches mitgeteilt. Endlich aber war es vor allem die Ermunterung des Albinus selbst, die mich bewogen hat, dieses Werk zu unternehmen. Doch auch Daniel, der hochwürdigste Bischof von Wessex, der noch am Leben ist, hat mir einiges über die Kirchengeschichte jener Provinz, wie auch über das benachbarte Essex und die Insel Vecta D. i. die Isle of Wight. schriftlich mitgeteilt. Wie ferner durch die Tätigkeit der frommen Priester Christi Ceddi und Ceadda, sowohl die Provinz Mercia den ihr noch unbekannten Glauben an Christus erlangte, als auch die Provinz Essex den schon einmal aufgegebenen Glauben wiedererlangte, und wie eben dieser Väter Leben und Sterben gewesen sei, das habe ich von den Brüdern des Klosters, welches sie gegründet haben und welches Læstingæu D. i. das Kloster Lastingham. Wo dieses gestanden hat, ist nicht ganz sicher; wahrscheinlich befand es sich bei Whitby. heißt, sorgfältig erforscht. In Betreff der Provinz Ostanglien habe ich alles das, was kirchlich Bedeutungsvolles geschehen ist, teils aus schriftlichen Nachrichten oder Überlieferungen früherer Zeit, teils aus der Erzählung des ehrwürdigsten Abtes Esi vernommen. Was dann weiter in der Provinz Lindissi Lindissi war ein kleineres anglisches Königreich, das während des 7. Jahrhunderts im Königreich Northumbria aufging. Es umfasste große Teile des heutigen Lincolnshire. in Bezug auf den Glauben an Christus sich zugetragen hat und wie die Bischöfe aufeinander gefolgt sind, das habe ich teils auf schriftlichem Wege von dem ehrwürdigsten Bischof Cunibert, teils von anderen zuverlässigen Männern mündlich übernommen. Was aber in der Provinz Northumbria seit der Annahme des Glaubens an Christus bis auf die Gegenwart, in den verschiedenen Gegenden, kirchlich Denkwürdiges geschehen ist, das verdanke ich nicht – einem Gewährsmann, sondern der glaubwürdigen Erzählung vieler Zeugen, die es wissen oder sich dessen erinnern konnten (außer demjenigen, was ich persönlich wissen konnte). Dabei muss ich bemerken, dass ich das, was ich über den heiligen Vater und Bischof Cuthbert in diesem Buch sowohl als auch in dem Büchlein von seinem Leben geschrieben, teils daraus genommen, was ich über ihn von den Brüdern der Kirche von Lindisfarne früher aufgezeichnet fand, indem ich einfach dem, was ich las, geschichtlichen Glauben schenkte; zum Teil aber habe ich dasjenige, was ich nach der glaubwürdigsten Versicherung zuverlässiger Männer persönlich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, aufs sorgfältigste hinzugefügt. Und so darf ich denn den Leser inständig bitten, dass er, falls ihm in diesem Buch etwas anders dargestellt scheinen sollte, als es sich in Wahrheit verhält, dieses nicht mir zur Last legen wolle, da ich nur nach dem wahren Gesetz der Geschichte einfach dasjenige, was ich aus glaubwürdiger Überlieferung zusammengestellt, zur Belehrung der Nachwelt aufzuzeichnen mich bemühte. Außerdem aber habe ich noch an alle Leser, zu denen diese Geschichte unseres Volkes gelangen mag, die herzliche Bitte, dass sie bei der göttlichen Milde für meine Gebrechen an Leib und Seele Fürbitte einlegen mögen. Und weiter bete ich, dass ich als Lohn für die Arbeit, mit der ich in den verschiedenen Provinzen und Städten jene Ereignisse aufgezeichnet habe, die am bemerkenswertesten und ihren Bewohnern am teuersten waren, für meine Belohnung den Nutzen ihrer frommen Gebete erlangen möge. Kategorie:Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum